


of rainy days and lemon cakes

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [2]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartments, Bad Puns, Bad Weather, Bakery, Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Happy Birthday, I Did This During School, Lemon Cakes, Living Together, Love, Sad, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Yowane’s feeling down so Ruko gives her a lemon-flavoured cake to cheer her up. Another month late birthday fic. I'm such a bad friend. T~T
Relationships: Akita Neru & Yowane Haku, Yokune Ruko/Yowane Haku
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	of rainy days and lemon cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLemonKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/gifts).



Yowane sighed as she continued staring outside of her apartment window. It was a gloomy week for both the woman and the weather. All week, dark clouds covered the sky and thunder rumbled loudly with the occasional blinding flashes of lighting. The Voyakiloid stared blankly at the rain drizzling down the window panel.

This week wasn’t going well for Yowane. First her car broke down, then she lost both her keys and wallet the day after. Neru’s been more busy than usual for the past month and Yowane didn’t want to disturb her. She’s been trying to cut her alcohol addiction, so she couldn’t drink her sorrows away. There was only one highlight to this terrible week.

There was a sudden shifting sound that broke Yowane’s train of thoughts, and with a loud clack, the door opened.

“Haku~, I’m home!” A voice happily sang out from across the apartment.

Although she couldn’t see the owner of the voice, it was one she knew too well. “Welcome home, Ruko.” She said as loudly as she could.

Ruko walked inside smiling as he carried four bags of groceries before sharply turning into the kitchen. Yowane gave a small smile. While this may be a struggle and have at least two people carrying two bags each, Ruko was strong.

Not wanting to be a burden, Yowane stood up from her spot on the couch to help pack the food into the fridge and cupboards. She made a beeline across the floor tiles to give Ruko a small peck on the cheek, who smiled from ear to ear.

She began reaching for a bag only to be interrupted by Ruko. “No, no, dear, let me do it!” Ruko shook his head in exaggeration. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to help.” Yowane rolled her eyes before giving a small smile. Bending down again, she grabbed a few boxes and heading towards the cupboard, neatly stacking them inside.

After minutes of stocking the pantry with various foods, Ruko grabbed a remaining bag. He sat down at their small dinner table and began talking once Yowane made herself comfortable.

“Love, I know you’ve been feeling down this week and you’re trying to break your addiction, so on the way home, I got you something from Momo’s bakery.” Setting the bag on top of the table, Ruko pulled up a rectangular container holding a long cake covered drizzled with glaze.

“Ta-da!” Ruko said with jazz hands after placing the cake. “I gotcha a lemon cake.”

The silver-haired woman smiled at the small cake. “Thank you, Ruko.” She smiled at her lover.

“Here, lemme go grab some forks.” The man stood up, making his way towards the kitchen.

‘He always knows how to make me feel better.” Yowane smiled softly as Ruko emerged back, forks in hand.

The rain may be pouring hard outside, but Ruko’s smile could clean all the clouds away.


End file.
